lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Alewishes Montgomery Braeburn
Basic Information Alewishes “Al” Montgomery Braeburn is one of the most prominent livestock farmers in the City. He deals in just about everything from horses on down to sheep and swine. He just seems to have a magic touch with critters. Why it’s almost as if he can understand them. He don’t know a whole awful lot about crops, but he knows a thing or two about feed and hay if you’re gonna grow ‘em. He’s got no children, but he lives on a pretty little ranch with his lovely wife Beulah (NPC).﻿ Imprisonment/Deaths None. Mutations The Good: Farmer Braeburn can understand animals. Every moo and bleat sounds like plain English to him and while he may not be fluent, he makes himself understood a whole lot better than your average chattel man. The Bad: It just don’t stop. Ever. Dang, them critters is noisy. Because of the constant noise, he’s suffering from a type of conductive deafness. He can still hear via bone conduction, meaning that he can listen to headphones just fine, or hear the notes via vibration from his “banjer” when he holds it to play, but anything below a full-on shout right in his ear just ain’t gonna register. For this reason he tends to fake it by lip-reading (which is not always successful). Relationships He’s been married nineteen years to his lovely wife Beulah. Ain’t she the prettiest thing you ever did see? He also has a sheepdog named Rex, with whom he often holds lengthy conversations. He’s friends with just about everybody (human), though he’s been known to cuss out disruptive alley cats in mid-conversation. Although not related by blood, he thinks of Anna as a daughter. He and Beulah adopted her when she showed up as a fifteen-year-old girl. Aside from her, they have myriad four-legged children. History Farmer Braeburn doesn’t remember a whole awful lot about the times afore. For him, life began about oh 'bout twenty years ago. The world was a mess and the best thing for a world gone to ruin is trees and critters. So he and a lot of others went to work bringing life back to the City. That’s when he met Beulah. There was some awkward courtin’ but in the end he got around to askin’ her and she said yes and that was that. They’ve got their own small collection of livestock, but Al makes most of his money going around to the other ranches makin’ sure the critters behave. Extras Al loves to play his “banjer” as it cuts down on all the critter noise and is quite popular whenever there’s a barn dance or some other type of shindig. He’s been known to bring it along to the open air market and strum to help bring in business. Where he gets his tunes, no one knows, but they sure amusing even if they ain’t exactly tuneful. Posts and Threads January 2012 *And on this farm he had a... Farmer Braeburn opens his stand for the winter season and talks to Anna and Ben, among others. *Me an' Her is Neighbors Farmer Breaburn visits Anna and the kittens. *Protect Our Poultry the Farmer opens a corner of his stand to Alyss. February 2012 * You Can Take The Girl Out Of The Farm... Farmer Braeburn and Anna have a heart-to-heart over some coffee. Rex adds his two cents.